fruafandomcom-20200214-history
Game Manual
Unlimited Adventures User Manual TABLE OF CONTENTS INTRODUCTION * Your Game Box Should Contain * Before You Begin * Getting Started Quickly * Using Menus * Starting Options BEGINNING TO PLAY * Modifying Characters and Parties * Non-Player Characters * Viewing Characters ADVENTURING * Display Screens and Points of View * Adventuring Options * Encamping * Magic CIVILIZATION * Shop Menu * Temple Menu ENCOUNTERS * Sample Encounter Menu * Combat * After Combat CHARACTERS AND PARTIES * Player Races * Ability Scores * Character Classes * Alignment * Other Attributes * Building a Successful Party COMBAT * Combat Map * Initiative * Computer Control * Combat Ability * Attacking * Combat Movement * Combat Strategies * After Combat MAGIC * Magic-Users * Clerics * Paladins * Rangers * Tips on Magic MAGICAL TREASURIES CREATURES OF THE FORGOTTEN REALMS' WORLD * Basilisk (6 HD) * Beholder (17 HD) * Boring Beetle (5 HD) * Bugbear (3 HD) * Bulette (9 HD) * Carrion Crawler (3 HD) * Cockatrice (5 HD) * Crocodile, Giant (7HD) * Displacer Beast (6 HD) * Dracolich (10 HD) * Dracolisk (7 HD) * Dragons * Drider (6 HD) * Drow * Efreet (10 HD) * Elementals * Ettin (10 HD) * Ghast (4 HD) * Ghoul (2 HD) * Giants * Iron Golem (18 HD) * Gnoll (2 HD) * Goblin (1 HD) * Gorgon (8 HD) * Griffon (7 HD) * Hell Hound (7 HD) * Hobgoblin (1 HD) * Hydra (16 HD) * Kobold (1/2 HD) * Lich (23 HD) * Lizard Man (2 HD) * Margoyle (6 HD) * Medusa (6 HD) * Minotaur (6 HD) * Mobat (5 HD) * Shambling Mound (1 HD) * Mummy (6 HD) * Ogre (4 HD) * Orc (1 HD) * Otyugh (8 HD) * Neo-Otyugh (12 HD) * Owl Bear (5 HD) * Black Pudding (10 HD) * Rakshasa (7 HD) * Rat, Giant (1/2 HD) * Salamander (7 HD) * Skeleton (1 HD) * Snake, Poisonous (4 HD) * Spectre (7 HD) * Spider, Enormous (9 HD) * Spider, Giant (4 HD) * Spider, Phase (5 HD) * Troll (6 HD) * Lumber Hulk (8 HD) * Vampire (8 HD) * Wight (4 HD) * Purple Worm (15 HD) * Wraith (5 HD) * Wyvern (7 HD) * Zombie (2 HD) HUMAN ADVERSARIES FRIENDLY HUMANS NON-PLAYER CHARACTERS SPELL DESCRIPTIONS TABLES * Maximum Level Limits by Race, Class, and Prime Requisite * Range of Ability * Scores by Race * Ability Score * Modifiers by Race * Strength Table * Dexterity Table * Constitution Table * Armor Permitted by Character Class * Multiple Attacks for Fighter-Type Characters * Weapons Table * Armor Table * Spell Parameters List * Level Advancement Tables DESIGNER'S GUIDE A WORD TO THE GAME DESIGNER * Overview * Designing an Adventure * New Interface Features CONSTRUCTING PLACES: THE MAP EDITOR * Features of the Map Editor * Tutorial: Editing a Map PLANNING ACTIONS: THE EVENT EDITOR * Event Questionnaires * Tutorial: Designing a Combat Event SELECTING IMAGES: THE ART GALLERY * Art Types * Tutorial: Selecting a Sprite and a Combat Icon TESTING A DESIGN: THE ADVENTURE INTERFACE * The Starting Location * Tutorial: Testing tile * Combat Event FIXING A DESIGN: THE CHAIN-OF-EVENTS EDITOR * Tutorial: Building a Chain of Events EXTENDING A DESIGN: THE GLOBAL INFORMATION EDITOR * Tutorial Changing the Map Global Information CONNECTING ROOMS: LINKING SQUARES IN A MAP * Stairs vs. Teleporters * Tutorial: Placing Stair and Teleporter Events CONNECTING DUNGEONS: LINKING MODULES IN A DESIGN * Features of Overland Regions * Tutorial: Editing an * Overland Map CUSTOMIZING CHARACTERS: THE MONSTER EDITOR * Tutorial: Creating a Kobold Guard CUSTOMIZING ART: IMPORTING YOUR OWN DRAWINGS * Features of Art Template Files * Tutorial: Preparing Art to be Imported * Tutorial: Importing and Restoring Images PLAYING AN ADVENTURE: THE FINISHED PRODUCT * Testing vs. Normal Game Play * Tutorial: Playing the Tutorial Design APPENDIX: SHARING ADVENTURES CREDITS